


Anniversary

by Nikolailove



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolailove/pseuds/Nikolailove
Summary: First fan fic i have written for the sexiest gaming character, Nikolai Belinski





	Anniversary

Nikolai walks into the room with a smile on his face "Why are you smiling?" I ask. "Today we have been together for 2 Year now" He laughs "Did you forget?” “No,no. Of course not" I laugh nervously. "Dont worry my love, lets make it day we wont forget" He says in a flirty voice. He walks slowly up to me and kisses my lips, we continue this for 10 seconds or so then Nikolai tugs at my belt, I pull away and say "Its your turn today" I smile. I start kissing him again and start to rub my hand over his groin area, he laughs "I love the way you do that". I unbuckle his belt and allow his trousers to drop to his ankles, leaving Nikolai's bulge exposed and poking out of his tight y fronts. I grab it whilst kissing him, our tongues intertwined as he lets out an internal moan. I grab harder as I feel him getting more and more erect by the second. 

I proceed to take off his shirt, revealing his bear-like hairy chest and begin to suck and rub Nikolai's nipples. I stop for a moment and take a step back to see what I have done to him, a precum mark in his underwear and a very horny and hard Russian bear. "You know what come next" Nikolai says grabbing his underwear covered erection.I bend down and begin to pull Nikolai's underwear down, revealing his large and hairy cock and balls. I start fondling his balls with one hand then I begin to rub Nikolai's tip with my tongue, collecting up the pre-cum he produced earlier. He moans softly as i begin to put more of his cock in my mouth, feeling his warm and hard cock get deeper and deeper in my mouth. He moans out loud this time and I raise my free hand up to his hairy stomach and begin rubbing one of his nipples, he proceeds to mutter in his mothers tongue. I go deeper and deeper until I retreat back, taking most of Nikolai's length. I stand back up and snog his lips whilst slowly stroking his cock. "Your turn" I whisper in his ear.

Nikolai lowers himself and proceeds to slide my trousers to my ankles and immediately starts sucking my tip through my underwear, collecting up any pre-cum that was previously their. I moan and then he quickly drops my underwear and starts slowly dragging his tongue around in circles across my tip, making me jolt as he hits my g spot. He then proceeds to move his head closer to me, taking in more of my cock and starts to wrap his tongue around it, almost making me cum until I retreat back. He stands back up and proceeds to kiss me, He then reaches for the lube and tells me to "stay still". He flicks up the lid and puts a good amount on my dick, slowly jerking me, making me moan once more. Nikolai then hands me the bottle, turns himself around and leans over the chair of the arm, Nikolai then uses both his hands to open up his ass showing me his tight and hairy hole. I pour some lube on my finger and then give his ass a small lick, causing him to moan then I apply the lube to his ass, rubbing it in to allow my cock to slide in smoothly. I proceed to squat down slightly and move my cock closer and closer to Nikolai's ass and push it into his hole, we both moan simultaneously as we both feel immense please. I pick up my pace and look down to see Nikolai reach for his semi-hard cock and proceeds to jerk it faster and faster, and after a couple of minutes of fucking I feel my cock build up and shoot out my load into Nikolai's ass I grunt as I slide my cock out, letting some of the fresh warm cum to drip out of Nikolai's hairy hole.

I turn him around and I get down on my knees and proceed to jerk his cock faster and harder whilst lightly sucking it until he moans loudly and shoots his warm and thick load all over my face and mouth, I swallow what ever entered my mouth and proceed to suck his tip, making him jolt whilst collecting any left over cum, unable to escape his shaft. I stand back up and we both pant loudly. I then kiss him on the lips and Nikolai says "Now if only we have anniversary every day ah?" he chuckles as I stroke his flaccid cock in my hand.


End file.
